


Solace (is in your eyes)

by Starfeathers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Petting, for now enjoy best boy brownie being happy for a change owo, sorry anon i will write you proper smut next time, this was supposed to be nsfw but it turned out fluffy and wholesome c r i e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: To Brownie, serving his Master Attendant was his only and most cherished wish. Her happiness meant so much to him—it was his pride, his relief, and for each smile she offered him it was as if his calling was fulfilled anew each time.And especially like this, hands on her hips, body on fire from her touch, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.





	Solace (is in your eyes)

To Brownie, serving his Master Attendant was his only and most cherished wish. Her happiness meant so much to him—it was his pride, his relief, and for each smile she offered him it was as if his calling was fulfilled anew each time. 

And especially like this, hands on her hips, body on fire from her touch, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

And she couldn’t agree more. 

Her lips were like honey against his neck, smooth and soft, inquisitive hands undoing the buttons of his shirt with practiced ease. 

It was such a rare and delicious treat to see Brownie blush, body squirming and arching with quiet pleas on his lips. He was always the perfect Food Soul for her—he was diligent and hardworking, respectful and trustworthy. And the way he responded to her body against his was more than she could’ve ever hoped for.

It’d been a journey, having him accept her so readily like this. Months of time spent building trust and learning how the other worked. But even as they grew closer, there was something about his stern and solemn expression that made his Master Attendant yearn to see him open up, to see that carefully crafted mask fall away at his feet.

Brownie was always taken by surprise at how dedicated his Master was to him. She already had his loyalty, already could command him to any task at her leisure. Her call, her wishes, her orders were absolute. With the Contract etched into his soul, she was the reason for him to exist. 

And yet… she so rarely demanded anything of him. She was kind and playful, gave Brownie a choice in anything they did together. And even when Brownie didn’t know how to answer—years of subservience so ingrained in him that acting for his own sake was unnatural—she was patient and understanding. 

He was rarely needed for combat these days, so their afternoons spent by each other’s side were peaceful, refreshing, and she’d ask him questions and preferences and answer any he’d ever had for her. It was… strange, but pleasantly so. Even if it took him months to really figure it out. Brownie was so eager to please her despite it, he’d pushed himself out of his comfort zone to answer her with earnest.

After so much time, these foreign feelings of trust and acceptance had blossomed into something closer than Master and Food Soul. Closer than friendship or admiration. It made his heart swell to consider it.

And by now, he couldn’t imagine a world without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I failed the self inflicted nsfw challenge already buuuut!!! that kinda makes it easier cause now I can break it again //yodels sadly
> 
> Gimme more Brownie requests if you got them friends! \o/ i'm at foodfantasizing at no nipples dot butt until they kick me off for my egregious strings of inappropriate letters


End file.
